Keep Me Distracted
by ZeeGee
Summary: Set in Awakenings. M!AmellxNathaniel with mentions of M!AmellxZevran. Better summary inside. Rated M just in case, and for future chapters.


Summary:A story set in Awakenings, featuring Devyn Amell. It will be a M!AmellxNathaniel, with mentions of M!AmellxZevran. Zevran has left Devyn to return to Antiva and Devyn is whisked off to Vigil's Keep where he meets Nathaniel, who might be just the right person to keep his mind off his former Antivan love.

And with that, the story begins~:

A letter. A fucking letter. I wake up, roll to the side and attempt to cuddle into my lover and what do I find? A letter. Just lying on the pillow.

It's only been four days. Four! I defeated the Archdemon, and I _lived._ Sure it was because of a shady deal with Morrigan and I'm not going to lie and say I actually enjoyed what we did. I didn't. At all. If it hadn't been a life or death situation I never would have agreed to it, and I most definitely will never do it again. At least with a woman.

Clenching the letter tightly in my hands I suppress the urge to simply light it on fire using magic. I can feel the tears starting to tickle the sides of my eyes and my jaw is clenched tight.

This can't be happening. I'll wake up in a few minutes and he'll still be there, and he'll smile at me, stroke my hair, and everything will be okay.

Except I know that isn't true. A few more minutes of fighting back tears and I open the letter again slowly reading it in my head.

_To my lovely Grey Warden-_

_I can only imagine your reaction when you read this. I suspect you will be quite angry, alas I will not be there to see your adorable angry face._

_It is time for me to return to my country of Antiva and deal with the Crows. Were I a liar I would tell you that I will be returning shortly and when I come home I shall ravish you until you cannot be ravished no more. However I am honestly telling you that I do not expect to return home, nor do I expect you to come after me. We will probably never see each other again._

_We had our fun-_

_Z._

No words can describe how furious I am. How could he do this to me? How could he write it off as 'We had our fun'? I thought I meant more to him than that.

Finally I do set the letter on fire using magic. It does provide a rather satisfying feeling, but it's only temporary and I'm soon holding my head in both hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

My fingers find the earring pierced through my right ear. The one he gave me. I think back to that moment, when I asked him if it was a sign of his affection for me. He denied it at the time, but I was able to tell it did mean something. Or at least I thought it had.

I'm nowhere near done sobbing over this when the door opens and someone steps in.

"Devyn, good morning, I have news for you- ohhh." Alistair. I could recognize his voice anywhere. Obviously he's noticed that I'm crying and disturbing me anymore may result in me pulling out my trusty kitchen knife and slitting the throat of our new king.

"Alis…I-I need to be alone right now." No need to get angry at him. Yet. I swear if he asks where Zevran's gone off to though I'll-

"Er…yeah, I'll come back later?" Good thing he cut my thoughts off. He didn't even say anything against me using the nickname I've been calling him since we first met.

Unfortunately later comes too soon and he's back in the room only minutes after I've forced myself to stop crying, dragged myself out of bed, and put decent clothes on.

"So…about that news." Alistair claps his hands together nervously as he stands in the doorway across from me. This time he knocked and I opened the door with a 'this better be as important as another Archdemon waiting to see me outside' look on my face.

"It seems you're needed out at Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine, where you will take command as Commander of the Grey Warden and watch over Amaranthine!"

Here's my non-amused scowling face and crossed arms.

"I'm sorry Alistair, but what made you think I would one, want to command the Grey Wardens, and two, want to watch over Amaranthine? Because I don't. Never have, never will." My eyes have narrowed down to slits and I'm starting to think that kitchen knife I always conveniently have might come in handy.

"Ah, well, I don't have much of a choice in telling you to go there. Plus you did say you would continue recruiting the Grey Warden's, and they really need you."

I close my eyes for a few minutes squeezing the bridge of my nose with two fingers and just trying to calm down. Today was not a good day to have this sprung on me. Things are moving way too fast for my liking and I really don't want to go to Amaranthine and take charge of Vigil's Keep.

Why Alistair thought I would be good for this job is beyond me. He was in my group when I led us straight into a fight with a High Demon by ringing a gong. Obviously he does not see that I am barely capable at keeping myself alive, let alone leading others in the right direction. My sense of direction is absolutely awful as well.

"Listen, Devyn. I'm, uh, I'm not sure what happened that had you so upset this morning but maybe going out and doing all of this will, get your mind off things?" I give him credit for sounding genuinely concerned about me, and smile briefly. It's times like these that I remember why we're such good friends in the first place. Despite the normal Templar versus mage rivalry.

Imagine that. Me, a mage, becoming friends with the King of Fereldan whom _I_ placed on the throne. Never in a million years would I have thought that would happen to me.

I also didn't think I'd ever fall madly in love with an Antivan assassin hired to kill me who would then up and leave after the wonderful celebration of defeating an evil Archdemon and living to tell the tale. But hey that's life for you, always throwing out the unexpected.

Either way I can't avoid my duties. Some part of me knows this but still wishes I could be left on my own for a few days. Or weeks.

"Not to, pressure you into making a decision, or sway you either way, but there will be lots of money involved." Oh he knows just how to get my attention.

Damn. Here I thought it would always be me talking others into doing what I wanted using my pretty face.

"…Fine. I'll carry out my duties as Commander of the Grey Wardens. Happy now?" I'm trying to act happy. I really really am.

"Very! Now off you go, save the day with your magnificent mage powers and make the world a better place." At least he's back to his usual teasing self.

-Time-skip-

Flash forward to me arriving at Vigil's Keep with Mhairi by my side. I have to admit, she is getting slightly on my nerves.

Decked out in armor not common for a mage she questioned me about it first thing when we met.

I believe I calmly explained to her I was an arcane warrior and did not sound snippy or angry at all.

Actually I think I might just be so angry that I'm using anything I can to start fights. I really am a terrible person deep inside. I'll never understand why people revere me as such a great hero. Or a great person for that matter. Those who know me and call me their friend will tell you I enjoy violence, and have killed an innocent soul here and there. That, and I steal from everyone. Including beggars.

Mhairi seems to be one of the people who thinks I've done no wrong however, because I killed the Archdemon and I lived! She doesn't know the only reason I lived was because I made a deal with a witch to sex her up so she could have an evil Archdemon baby.

Some things are better left unknown I believe.

"Here we are, Commander. Vigil's Keep. Just as expected everything is-" She trails off, and I'm thinking she was going to say fine before the Darkspawn attacked. Silly girl. She'll have to learn that every time you try to say everything is fine it suddenly becomes terrible and deadly. I'm speaking from experience here.

Even after the Blight I still can't escape these creatures. Drawing my sword with a smile I suppose there is one good use for so many Darkspawn.

They make for good punching bags when you're angry. Especially when you freeze them and shatter them into tiny bits. Fun times.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Well, I hope this is a good story. I hope it's caught people's attention, and I most certainly hope you'll come back for the next chapter! :"D Anyway. Review and tell me what you think. C: Also the time may be off and I am changing the story/plot a little bit. ;w; Oh and here's a disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age. Trust me. I would have it so EVERYONE was able to be romanced by EITHER gender. Alas. Like I said, it's not owned by me. It's owned by the awesome people at Bioware. xD Peace out peeps.

-Z.G.


End file.
